1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held recording apparatus for image recording on a recording medium by a manual operation.
The hand-held recording apparatus means a recording apparatus manually driven by the operator for image recording on a recording medium such as ordinary paper, fabric or plastic sheet, and includes an apparatus connected to a main unit such as a word processor or a typewriter and recording an image according to the image information supplied from said main unit, and an apparatus having therein a mechanism for input of the image information. Said image includes characters, numerals, patterns and graphics.
2. Related Background Art
The present applicant already disclosed, in the Japanese Patent Application No. 251953/1986, a hand-held recording apparatus for partial add-on recording for correction or addition of documents, for recording on a small sized sheet or for recording on a bound notebook, in place of conventional word processors.
The present invention is to provide a novel technology constituting an improvement over a part of the above-explained recording apparatus.